The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Raspberry plant, botanically known as Rubus idaeus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Advabereen’.
The new Raspberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Raspberry plants with good fruit quality, productivity and uniformity.
The new Raspberry plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors during the spring of 2007 of a proprietary Raspberry selection identified as code number 207005, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Raspberry selection identified as code number 207126, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Raspberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands in September, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Raspberry plant by root cuttings in a controlled environment at Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands since the spring of 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Raspberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.